


The children of heaven

by 1wolfie1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Hell, Other, Servants, ev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wolfie1/pseuds/1wolfie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels were the children of heaven, millennias ago their father, god almighty made a deal in order to keep peace for his most loved children, the children that walked the earth. For this deal he had to give the children of heaven over to dwellers of hell. Castiel was to live his life out as Dean’s angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An avrage day in hell

 

The average day consisted of screams coming from the room of thrones, some days from Sam’s room, the majority of the time those screams belonged to the archangel Gabriel.

It was curious thought Dean as he stood besides the doors that the screams echoed out of for all hell to hear. Sam had been so close to Gabriel when he was younger, forever asking the angel to make it is favorite day of the week, and there had been more Tuesdays in hell then any other day of the week since Sam was able to order his favorite angel around. But my how things have changed.

Gabriel was still his favorite of coarse, it was just as Sam had matured and so had his interests and uses for the angel. As any nineteen years old would he had discovered sex and thoroughly enjoyed it. Gabriel had new uses to Sam since the discovery.

Dean however could never understand what it was with Sam and that damn angel’s wings. He knew his brother loved wing torture beyond anything else in his life. Perhaps even beyond Dean and their dad. Which made Gabriel his perfect subject as a Seraph with three sets of feather covered extremities for Sam to do whatever he wanted with. He especially loved wing torture during sex, Dean knew because Sam also loved to show his authority, as the younger of the Winchester siblings he often felt less respected then his brother was felt, after all it was Dean that was going to inherit the throne and title of King of hell, not him. So his logic was that he was not willingly going to shown that respect he would take it by example. Hence Dean and any demon who had the honor of being able to be allowed to exist within the facility to be able to see and hear Sam when he decided to assert that authority and put Gabriel to use by brutalizing the angel before their eyes.

Dean gave quick glance to his right as another scream and eco of wings slapping on heated marble reached him, to see his angel, Castiel, wince.

“Dose it bother you? Hearing your brother scream like that?”

Cas looked contemplative for a moment, his blue eyes shinning with thought before he answered. “Not as much as it did when it first started.”

Dean loved how much effort his angel put into telling him the truth. It was a sin for an angel to lie to their owner and any angel that broke it would be severely punished. Though probably not as much as Gabe was getting punished now, thought Dean.

“Shouldn’t be long now.” He nodded his head towards the heavy wooden doors in front of them. “Sam was missing Ruby last night.”

Cas gave a quick nod of his head and true to his brothers words Sam’s most demonic voice laced with malicious pleasure ripped though the boundaries of the living spaces of hell out to the torture chambers were the unfortunate enough to be deemed worth it to be given the attention of chains, whips and eventually, as they started turning into demons themselves, even holy water.  Reaching into the darkest corner of the holding cells of those waiting to know if they will gain the same fate of those poor souls. His voice held the sound until it dwindled, sliding back through the doors and into silence that had not been present for at least a human day Dean calculated.

Sam’s head popped around the corner of the doors two moments after, a grin plasterd on his face big enough for you to see his extended canines.

“You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be Sammy, now shift your ass into gear Bobby’s waitin’ on us.”

“Yeah yeah, one sec I want a feather to leave there.”

“Don’t ruin it for everyone by making us late.” Dean dropped his voice an octave and said to the closing door. “Little bitch.”

“Jerk!” Cas’ wings hiccupped themselves up in a momentary movement of laughter.

One half-hearted scream from an already sore through screaming throat later and Sam was stood besides his brother. “Right got it, lets go.”

The two princes started walking down the long spacious hallway with Cas trailing behind Dean, the spac was deserted apart from those three.

Sam flicked a quickly drying sweat slicked lock of hair out of his eyes with his hands and put the pure white feather inside of his jacket. “So where we going again?”

“Earth, something about portals being messed with and Crowley complaining that it’s sending the hounds mental.” Said Dean.

“And we are actually listening to Crowley now?” Replied Sam, cocking an eyebrow.

“Bobby looked into it, things are fucking up around here because of it so he wanted to check it out.”

“Yeah, but why are we going? We have better things to do.”

“Better then running the place Sam? Because this is what it includes, taking care of even minor shit like humans trying to get into our home.” Dean was giving Sam that look again, the one that said, “I’m the big brother, and Dad and Bobby are teaching me how to run the place, not you. So listen to me because I know best.” Look.

“Fine. But your angel?” He tilted his head backwards without moving his eyes from Dean to indicate Castiel was still trailing behind them. His short white robes flowing even in a hallway where there was no breeze. Castiel didn’t look at Sam, keeping his eyes glued to Dean’s back instead.

“”What? I like him to come incase I need something when we are up there. He also likes the fishes.”

“Dude, who cares what he likes?”

“He’s coming Sam.”

They had reached the end of the hallway now and turned into the main welcoming room of the high up in hell residing demon’s residence to be met by the hustle and bustle of every moment existence in hell and Bobby Singer himself.

“Hay Bobby.” Dean said sticking out a hand for him to shake. He took it. “Hay boys, you ready for your trip topside?”

“No.” Said Sam, his face full of anything but excitement.

“Don’t mind him, Sam would just rather be squeezing the evil hellfire out of an archangel right now.” Dean chimed smiling at Sam.

Bobby chose to ignore the comment, not wanting to know what it was exactly that Sam liked to do in his spare time.

“He commin’ too?” Another nod towards Castiel.

“Yeah, Dean thinks he’ll like to go fishing.”

“He’s gonna need a vessel. ”Bobby eyed Cas standing next to Dean, the angel just stared back at him.

“Yeah I know, I’ve had him looking. A guy called… Uhh what was it again Cas?”

“Jimmy Novak.” Cas’ voice boomed through the room making most occupants turn and look at them.

“Alright then. You got a tag on him son?” Said Bobby turning back to Dean.

“I’m not as stupid as I look you know.”

Sam laughed.

“Then lets go. Just, keep the angel quiet until he is in the guy, damn voices hurt my ears.”


	2. The breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'ed. Spelling and grammar need to be corrected. Posting before it gets lost on my computer.

“Well, put it up again.”

“No, you put it up again.”

“Sam!” Sam ducked when he side glanced at Dean to see the barrel of a gun swing his way. A shot later and the demon that had been lurking over Sam’s shoulder howled as the rock salt hit him square in the chest. Re-bounding quickly from the hit, quicker then any hell scum should, the mouth of its host opened, freeing him out through the old house’s what used to be living room window and into the night.

“Son of a bitch. It’s a simple demon, Sammy! Fucking amateur.”

“Well it didn’t act like a demon Dean, you saw it moved from under the devil’s trap!” Said Sam, his obvious anger showing on his face, among scratches left from said demon.

“It was not one of this world’s malevolent entities.” The brothers turned to see Cas stood in his trench coat, looking slightly confused behind them as his hand hovered over the now empty body that the demon had left not a minute ago.

“What exactly does that mean?” Dean asked lowering his shotgun and taking a step towards the angel.

“It means that this thing was not from our world.” Cas straightened up a little and turned to look between Dean and Sam.

“There normally not though, being from hell.”

“Its not the same, Sam. This one was from a hell that I am unable to recognize.”

“So, what? There’s another hell now? And here I was thinking that our day couldn’t get any better.”

“It seems that someone must have opened the breach between our world and this other hell.” Said Cas.

“So those demons lately, the ones that we can’t trap. Are they...?” Sam questioned moving around the body in the middle of the floor.

“I suspect so, yes.” Cas nodded in agreement with his statement.

“This is just great.” Dean heaved a sigh, having had enough of this crap for one day. “I take it feathers here can’t do much about it, otherwise he would’ve zapped himself off already.” He looked, pointing at Cas, who frowned lightly. Shaking his head Dean continued. “Lets just head back to Bobby’s and see if he has any books on this crap.” He started to walk out of the door, gun swinging by his side with every step.

Sam and Cas followed stepping over blood puddles and shattered glass that had been created during the earlier fight with the other hell’s demon.


	3. New rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'ed. Spelling and grammar need to be corrected. Posting before it gets lost on my computer.

 

Sam was enjoying himself after all. This trip and Dean’s decision to take his angel along had certainly spiced things up.

All four of them were stood in the bedroom of Castile’s vessel’s home. Castiel was now firmly strapped into his new body and stood besides Dean. Jimmy’s wife and daughter huddled into the back corner of the room between the bed and the side draws, as if trying to press into the wall itself to get away from the intruders. Pathetic, thought Sam.

There was something about them though that he couldn’t quite place his finger on, sure they were human, he could sense that a few hundred miles off, but there was something different in what the two female’s fear smelled like. Not the normal fear that reeked from terrified humans that Sam had encountered in the past. Most of them times the same as this one, him being the reason for the fear in them himself. But this, this stench was something new and it delighted him no end.

He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fear that came to him like wisps of smoke. His yellow eyes shinning with cruel intent, hell he was enjoying this way too much.

One quick smile and his eyes picked out the girl, cowering in her mother’s arms. Her hair was disheveled and pulled from her ponytail, salty tears streaked her eyes, over her red cheeks and run into her sore mouth, Dean had cut it earlier with a blow just after Cas has taken to his vessel and the girl had walked in the room, now though Sam was planning to make her into his toy for a while.

He stepped closer, closing the gap to only a few inches away from himself and his prey.

“Dude come on, we have to go.” Dean’s voice cut through his fear-intoxicated mind like a knife through butter.

“WHAT?! NO! She’s mine. Smell her Dean, smell both of them. How can you resist playing with that? Come on, you grab the Mom, we could bottle this stuff!” Sam was halfway between livid that his brother was willing to throw this opportunity to the wayside and bafflement as to why he would do it.

The mother lifted her head up at his words, looking pleadingly to Dean who she obviously felt was the good cop out of them and then to Cas, stood in the corner of the room in her husband, watching everything without saying a word.

“Jimmy, please.” If any of them had had a heart that could feel sadness it would of broken at the plea.

The mother was still looking at Cas.

“I am not Jimmy.” Was all that she got as a reply in a stern, indifferent to her situation, voice.

New tears welled in her eyes and she gripped her child closer to her, trying to shield her from these things that had come into her home, taken the love of her life and was now using his body as a puppet, because god knows that was not her Jimmy stood before her now, they had hurt her daughter and when she had grabbed Clair’s hand to lead her to hopeful safety upstairs they had only laughed at her efforts. But she didn’t have time for broken hearts over her husband or even time to stop the bleeding of her child’s mouth, all she could do was pray and kick the living fuck out of that thing if it reached out for Clair.

“Sam, Dean’s right we should get going on this thing. Try to find the sources of it.” Bobby said from behind Sam’s other side. “Just kill em’ so we can go.”

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Bobby, I can not be the only one to smell this.”

“You’re not! But we need to be get this done before those cracks get any bigger.”

Sam huffed. “I don’t believe you drag me up here and you don’t even let me, or yourself, have a bit of fun.” He was eyeing Dean now.

“Quit the bitchfaceing. Kill the whores and lets get out of here.” Said Dean, giving one quick sniff at the air before leaving, Cas trailing behind him as always. Their feet padded down the stairs.

Sam turned to Bobby to receive a shrug. Dean had always enjoyed killings, always considered them a good use of time no matter what they had to get done. Oh well more things to enjoy doing for Sam and Bobby then.

Downstairs Dean groaned when he heard the first gargled scream and swift snap of neck.

“It seems that all I’m doing lately is listening to Sam enjoying himself through walls.” He laughed half-heartedly looking to Castiel who had the decency to nod.

“He better make it quick, I don’t want to be stuck here all of our first night. So, what do you think of the new meat suit?”

It took a moment for Castiel to answer. “Its… strange. I have never had a vessel before. This is… little.”

“Little. Well it looks good. Definitely chose a pretty boy if you ask me.” Dean winked at his angel, drinking his new form in from head to toe as he did so.

“He appears to be offended by your comments and actions.” Cas said, flexing his new fingers in and out to the palms of his new hands.

“Well shut him up if it annoys you, its not like he’s going to come back to anything once you are done with him.” Dean said and began to survey the kitchen that they stood in, opining cupboards and the refrigerator, pulling out bits of food and eating them.

“He does not wish for Sam and Bobby to murder his wife and child. He is screaming that we lied to him about their safety.”

“Are you questioning my actions with what I told him Cas? Besides, what did the stupid bastard expect? Dealing with demons. Humans are idiots that will believe anything you feed them.”

“Not at all. He thought he was dealing with me alone Dean. He was unaware that you rule over me.” Said Cas, his attention finally leaving his hands but confusion still written on his features.

“Proving my point. They are stupid.”

“Dean, I fear that we are not walking the earth that lays above your hell. This human’s knowledge does not match up to what we know humans to know of us.”

Dean put the ham in his hand that he had been about to eat down and kicked up an eyebrow. “So what? You think that we are on a different Earth?”

“I would say so.”

“That would explain the smell from them upstairs.” He nodded his head to the muffled sounds coming through the ceiling. “It’s new.”

“We should deal with it quickly if the bridge between realities is braking this fast.”

“I know Cas. I know, you don’t have to tell me. It’s pretty damned obvious. Look, once Bobby and Sam come down we’ll do what we came here to do. Get to the source of the original spell that started this shit and shut it down. Kill any human that was involved and eat their children if they have any. Then we can all go home, Sam can get on with fucking Gabriel, Bobby can get back to his library and shouting at Crowly and we can get back to having a little fun of our own.” Dean moved up to his angel, his hands sliding down unfamiliar sides and hips but still able to feel that it was he inside, it was still Cas in that body. He breathed in deep, taking in Jimmy’s cologne and the lingering aura of the man himself. He raised his face even with Cas’ and pecked him gently on his new lips.

“Kill that human inside you, I don’t like his smell tainting you.” Dean said moving his face an inch back to watch Castiel.

The angel took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, he remained like that with Dean watching him when a final thump from upstairs was heard and Sam and Bobby entered the room to find them hung around each other in the same position. Castiel didn’t seem to notice any of this from inside of his body.

A small pop occurred within Cas, his hips bumping on Dean’s and his chest heaving upwards for a split second. His blue eyes opened again, shining into the darkness of the room and onto Dean’s smile.

“Good. You smell better already. Lets get this bull crap sorted then.” He pulled away from the other being and took a quick glance to Sam and Bobby; hands already wiped mostly clean of blood and other bodily debris. A click of fingers later and their clothes were stainless as well.

“Still cleaning up after you all this time, huh Sammy.” He said with a smile, patting his brother on the chest and led his small team out through the front door of the house and onto the street, walking up to a silver Ford Focus and pulling out a set of keys from his jean pocket that had been laying on the table in the Novak’s hallway.

“Fucking stupid looking car.” Muttered Dean.

“Do you actually know where we are going? Or are we just getting in this crap-mobile and driving?” Sam knew Dean was specific if he ever had to get in a car topside and this was defiantly not his taste.  He couldn’t help but tease his brother a little.

“Shut up and get in. I’ve locked on to where the spell came from.” Said Dean with a roll of his eyes getting into the drivers seat.

The rest of them got in after him, Bobby and Cas in the back, Sam in the passenger seat.

“And don’t touch the radio, I don’t want any of your hipster crap playing, the car is bad enough as it is without your music.” Dean turned on the engine searched for a station that was playing anything loud with guitars and settled down when he found one.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the boys and Cas was looking out of the window as they drove off.


	4. Rays of light from the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'ed. Spelling and grammar need to be corrected. Posting before it gets lost on my computer.

 

Bobby’s scrap yard was quiet at dusk. Dirt lifted up in small clouds around the impala’s wheels as Dean came to a stop outside of the house.

He pushed the car door open and got out, Sam following from his side of the car. Cas simply appeared next to them.

Dean rubbed his face with his hand with all the signs of a man having had enough for one day.  He yawned wide and trudged to the house, knocking on the door before leaning on its frame. He was tired, the last time he remembered sleeping at all was three days ago and since then he and Sam had been working non-stop, barely finding enough time in between killing demons and driving to the next place to kill more demons, to eat. He honestly didn’t know how they were standing.

Demons had been coming at them left, right and center over the last few days. He had no clue where they had all suddenly decided to rear their ugly ass heads from but they were there. Case after case showing up in nearly every town they passed. The case that they had originally set out to do was almost forgotten, taken up again at the last minute only because Sam had remembered that it was across the road from the latest attack. Worst thing was that these evil sons of bitches seemed ether to be outsmarting them or something new altogether. Devil’s traps, rock salt, holy water, salt barriers, nothing was working. Only Ruby’s knife.

Dean heaved a sigh as Bobby puled open the door. He took one look at the brothers and angel stood in front of him on his porch, raising his eyebrows and stepping aside to let them in.

“Please, for the love of god tell me you’ve found something Bobby?” Asked Dean walking straight into the kitchen to find something to eat.

“Not yet. I’ve been over everything I can think of. But when you told me that it was a different hell. Well I don’t even know what to think let along where to start looking.” Bobby replied.

“We were talking in the car and Dean seems to think a witches coven could be behind it.” Said Sam taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen, piled high with books in and lent back next to the line of phones on the wall into a more comfortable position.

“But you don’t think so?” Questioned Bobby, pouring himself a glass of Jack.

“No, it just doesn’t fell right, and I’ve never even heard of a spell that could rip into a parallel hell.”

“Well are we sure angel boy there has it right?”

“I am sure.” Says Cas.

There was a collected diminishing of hope between the three men in the room.

Dean found an old carton of chinese food in Bobby’s refrigerator and pulled it out. “Well I know what my plan of attack is. I’m going to eat this food and then I’m going to sleep on the couch for as many hours as my head allows.”

“I think you underestimate the severity of this hell getting through into our reality Dean. At the rate it is leaking in there will be double the demons running around. We will be overrun.” Cas’ voice was harsh, his eyes glued to Dean’s back.

Dean turned slowly, looking back over his shoulder. “You think I don’t know that Cas? Since the devil’s been let out of his cage all we’ve been doing is getting our asses beat down and overrun with these things. I’m human; actually you are the only one who’s not. If anything you should be the one to be doing the most right now. Me, Sammy and Bobby? We need the basic functions and right now that’s food and sleep. So new hell, old hell, to hell with these things for an hour or two.” With that Dean grabbed a fork from one of the draws and walked out of the room with an air of tired anger.

“I hate to say it but Dean’s right, there nothing more you can do?” Bobby said after a moment.

Cas looked at him and then at Sam before disappearing in a flurry of invisible wings.

“What’s with them two idjits?” Bobby said taking a swig from his glass and offering one to Sam.

Sam accepted, grateful for the liquid that warmed his bones when he drank. “They just seem to be butting heads a bit recently.” He said with a shrug.

“That so?” Said Bobby, wondering for a moment about the obvious distain Dean had shown for Castile.

“I just think everything is getting to him more then he is letting on, he’s taking it out on Cas.”

Bobby finished his Jack in one swift gulp and shook his head. Bidding Sam goodnight and said no more on the matter, going back to his books to see if he could find anything that might help.

Sam poured himself another glass and returned to the table, set the glass down and picked up one of the heavy books and began to flick through its pages.

 

The next morning when the first rays of light shone through the hastily pulled together curtains of Bobby’s study strode over through the darkness and came to a rest across a now empty chinese box in its path, Dean awoke.

His eyes blinked into the new light and he groaned sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the worn down sofa. He stretched his arms wide, pulling them together over his head and yawned. He was hungry still, the quick bit of food last night not doing much to slow his down his stomach. He got up in search for bread, eggs and bacon to cook.

He found Sam still at the kitchen table, his floppy hair resting over his eyes as he lay face down on a book in sleep, empty glass next to him. Dean smiled at his brother’s efforts keep going the night before. Sam had been trying really hard to do every little thing right since he opened Lucifer’s cage. Then it had turned out that he was the devil’s vessel and himself Michael’s, Dean only thought that if he were in Sam’s position he would do the same. He didn’t blame his brother, he blamed that bitch Ruby for setting this all off in the first place, and it was hard getting Sam to realize that.

An hour passed in which Sam awoke to the smell of toast and eggs with a side of bacon in front of him. Bobby came in to join them and they ate breakfast quietly, the situation heavy on their minds.

“This may be worse then we thought.” Cas’ voice interrupted their contemplative moments of silence. All three men looked up from their plates to regard the angel now stood in the doorway. His coat was rumpled and his hair more of a mess then it usually was, he looked like he has just been in a fight and gotten away lightly. In his hand was a pure white feather that was to large to possibly belong to any bird that Dean knew that existed. Castiel followed his gaze at the feather and brought it to the table, laying down on it for all of them to see.

“It is an angel feather.” He informed then, after a moments pause. “An archangel feather.” He looked a little lost as of what to add to that.

The sight was something none of them expected it to be this close up, the pure beauty of it almost glowing with the light of heaven itself in the dingy little kitchen. Not one of the men had ever seen an angel’s wings before and Dean faintly wondered that if only one feather could look this amazing what two whole wings could look like.

“Where did you get it?” Sam said putting down his fork with the bacon still attached and reaching out to touch the tip closest to him. Under his large fingertips the material of it felt new and strange, a cross between silk, cashmere and the smooth skin of a baby but so much finer and softer then anything he had ever felt. It started vibrating softly as if buzzing with life at his touch that it shocked Sam and he quickly withdrew his hand.

“In the local town. It was lying next to a child’s playground; unfortunately I was not the only one to sense the feather. Two demons challenged me for it, it sounded as if they wanted it as a sacrifice.”

“Damn.” Said Dean, finally drawing his eyes from the magnificent artifact before him and looking at Castiel.

“What is a archangel feather doing in a playground anyway?” Asked Sam.

“I don’t know but it has been ripped from the angel, you can tell by the blood on its tip.” It was true; there was a tiny amount of red liquid at the very top of the quill. “No angel would put another angel through that immense pain of ripping out its wings.” Cas paused for a second, a look of disgust pulling itself over his normally static features, before continuing. “No other being has the strength to be able to do that to us and the only archangels are Michael and Raphael. No angel would dare even attempt to do this to them.”

“There’s also Gabriel.” Sam corrected.

“Yes but he still remains in hiding.” Said Cas frowning.

“What about the demons who were there?” Asked Dean crossing his arms across his chest, the previous nights tension with the angel riding up within himself.

“Gone. I took care of them.”

Bobby was frowning at the feather. In all of his years, and there had been allot of years he had, had the chance to come across something like this, he had never known a ritual or spell to need an angel feather. Spells to summon angels, to try and imprison them (not that they worked) and to sell your sisters soul for wings even, sure but never one that asked for a feather in the first place. He shrugged half to himself.

“There’s nothing I can think of. But we could always try a tracing spell. See where the thing came from.” He announced.

“Yeah that’s a good idea.”

“It’s the only thing we’ve got.” Said Dean

“I’ll be back in a sec, we’re gonna need some blood for this.” Said Bobby and pushed out his chair, getting up and wondered off to retrieve one of the books from his expansive collection.

“You or me this time Sammy?” Dean said with a smile, looking at his brother.

“I bled last time!”

“Don’t be so whiney.”

“Dean, I’m not whiney, it’s your turn.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Cas was still sat frowning while the brothers bantered. Ten minutes later Bobby called them into his study. A bowl was set up on the floor in the middle of a pentagram at which each point was a lit black candle. A devil’s trap was painted overhead was always a permanent fixture in the room. Everything created an eerie atmosphere in the room, the candlelight spilling shadows onto the walls that could distort into monsters if one were only to use a second of his imagination. It was too early, too pure a morning to be doing anything so potently deadly. Even for Winchesters.

“So what’s this exactly meant to do?” Asked Dean, moving into the room but careful to step around the painted lines of the symbol on the floor.

“We’ll be pulling through whatever got the feather out of its angel into the room. It’s a torture trace spell. When I give the word, throw the thing into the center.” He nodded towards Cas who had said feather in his hand, holding it nimbly between his fingers. “The traps up, but if its anything like those latest demons that you boys have been telling me about. Well that’s why the arsenal is here.” Bobby said nodding his head backwards to the far wall where Sam and Dean noticed three shotguns; bottles of holy water and everything from simple crosses to old pagan god miniature statues were lined. Bobby sure had come prepared thought Sam.

Dean and Sam went over to choose their weapons, Dean a shotgun filled with rock salt, a vile of holy water, the basics were as good a place to start as any if something new was coming through, but that hadn’t been cutting it lately so he also grabbed a small crucifix and knife dipped in dead mans blood. Even he knew he was clutching at straws a little with that one. But Sam had Ruby’s knife, that had worked on the new things so if all else failed all Sam needed to be was quick with that and hopefully they would be able to face whatever came through the portal that they were about to open.

Dean went to stand next to Bobby, his new equipment in hand. Sam stationed himself next to Cas before the doorway, knife in hand and shotgun of his own at his side, he stood there just incase anything tried to escape the old fashioned way, out the front door.

“Lets do this.” Said Dean, extending his arm out to Bobby.

The chanting started low, punctuations on certain words coming through in Bobby’s voice in Latin in a rhythm that Dean tried to match to an ACDC song in his head with no avail. At the end of a particularly loud punctuated word Bobby nodded towards Castiel, who threw the feather into the center of the pentagram it coming to a heaver and weightier thunk on the floor then any feather should.  Bobby continued chanting until he hit another punctuated note, this time he brought a knife down to Dean’s forearm and let the blade slice into the skin drawing out the metallic smelling dark liquid that was his blood.

The cut was light enough for Dean to bleed but not to bleed too heavily yet enough for a few red droplets to hit the bowl on the floor.

Bobby went quiet and him and Dean stepped out of the circle in a hurry. Everyone waited in anticipation for the spell to work. Weapons were put on the ready with Bobby grabbing a few of his own.

A few minutes past with no change. Dean broke the silence. “This isn’t wor-“

“Shhh!” Hushed Castiel, his eyes were glued to the feather in the center of the room, nothing had changed about it to look at, it still sat there where it had landed when he had thrown it down. But the angel could tell the spell that entangled around it was searching out into the darkness for where it had come from, and it was darkness, the blackest coldest place that he had ever felt. It tingled the angel to his borrowed bones. That was something coming from a being that had been to hell itself. There was something familiar curling in it, mingling and being pulled along with the cold. Within this blackness curled a soul that he knew, one that he had held with his bare hands and was still raw to his touch every time he had a chance to lay eyes upon it. Yet surrounded it was something so evil, so deep seeded and contoured into a twisted binding that it would never be free of, it was apart of it itself. It made Castiel want to weep for Dean’s soul.

A blinding red light illuminated the room, drowning out the sun from the windows and engulfing everyone. Everything shook; books came crashing down from where they sat on their shelves and random items smashed on the hardwood under foot around them. It nearly knocked them all to the ground until it suddenly retreated back into the center of the pentagram from which it came.

“Fuck this fucking shit! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?! Kill everyone, kill everything! Sammy, get tha- woah.” Dean’s voice rumbled in his own ears it occurred to him slowly that he had not intended on saying anything, he didn’t even think he damned well had said anything.

The momentary blindness from the light was wearing off his eyes. Slowly he opened them and faced where his own voice had come from.

He was staring right into his own pitch black eyes.


	5. Black eyes, same dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'ed. Spelling and grammar need to be corrected. Posting before it gets lost on my computer.

Shock run ice cold through Dean, before him stood himself, everything from the worn look on his face to the clothes he stood in was mirrored on this suddenly appeared conjured other him. Everything would have been natural, after all he had been here before, hell, he had even faced a demon version of himself not too many years ago, so he would have been quite cool to go along with it and see how things planned out. He would of apart from the fact that in his other selves’ hand was clutched a fistful of dark brown straws that was Cas’s hair.

But not his Cas, this him came with his own angel it seemed and he was knelt beside this other Dean, a trickle of blood running from his nose, his vibrant blue eyes hazy with the unexpected turn of being pulled through space into Bobby’s study. His clothes were rumpled, with his shirt un-tucked and trench coat completely amiss, tie hanging halfway down his chest as if it had been yanked to pull him forward. He didn’t move, barely breathed but was cognitive enough to look at Sam, Dean and Bobby in turn.

The thing that shocked Bobby the most was the Sam that stood next to Dean clutching the angel. He had appeared next his brother inside the circle. Again, like his brother, this thing’s image mirrored that of its counterpart, the youngest Winchester that he was used to treating like a son. But in no way could this be Sammy before him now. The thing in front of him radiated intimidation, his height, that Sam usually only used to terrify when necessary, made him seem like he towered above them all, his shadow taking up almost the entire wall behind him. The immensity of the power in this creature engulfed the room to such a point where it felt hard to breath, Bobby hated seeing that image, hated seeing Sam’s goodness cover something so obviously evil.

Besides the brother’s and Cas’ doubles stood one last one, a demon Bobby, its eyes were blacker then the blackest night on earth. It didn’t radiate any of the imposing status that Sam’s double did nor did it show the outward anger that Dean’s did. It just stood there quietly behind the others, observing its new surroundings and it’s occupants.

@font-face { font-family: "ＭＳ 明朝"; }@font-face { font-family: "ＭＳ 明朝"; }@font-face { font-family: "Cambria"; }p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal { margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; }.MsoChpDefault { font-family: Cambria; }div.WordSection1 { page: WordSection1; }

Finally the thick silence was broken. “Well this is new.” Said the Demon Dean.  

“You think?” Dean spoke back to himself, shotgun still trained readily at the newcomers. “Put him down.” He continued, nodding towards Castiel in what looked his own hands before him.

The black-eyed demon looked down at the angel as if just realizing that he was there. “Oh, yeah, sure.” He released his grip and Cas landed on his hands and knees on the hard floor next to him. The angel was quick to recover and pull himself to his feet to stand next to the demon that had just dropped him.

“You okay?” Asked Dean.

The Cas in the circle didn’t reply instead opting to look witch a questioning look tox the Dean that had just dropped him. That Dean nodded back to him, amusement now evident on his features.

“I am fine.” Castiel replied, not even turning to face him.

Cas walked around the outer side of the room, looking with intense curiosity at the things that had joined them. He came to a stop besides Sam, now head on with the creatures and able to see them fully.

“What were you doing with the feather of an archangel?” Asked Cas getting back to the original point of the trace spell.

“Oh you found Gabe’s feather?” This time the demon Sam spoke up, smiling at the thought of someone having caught on so quickly.

“How did you get it?” Asked Castiel, ignoring the question.

“I pulled it out.” Was the simple reply he got.

“Gabriel would not allow such an action to be performed.”

“Allow? Cas, he has to let me do whatever the hell I want. Weather he would like to or not, my angel, my feather, my will.”

“Your angel?” Asked Dean.

“My angel, bro, I own his sweet ass.”

“I am not your bro.” Said Dean. “I’m nothing to do with you scum-“

“Woha, woha, wo. What exactly makes us the scum here?” This time it was the demon Dean taking over from talking. “You’re the one stood there surrounded by a permanent meat suit, week, gross flesh and bone, man. I could destroy it with a flick of my fingers and you know what? You wouldn’t even be able to do anything about it while it’s happening, let along get back up after the suits’ done.”

“That a threat?”

“It is if you dare to call us scum one more time. Yeah.”

“Well if you’re not scum, what exactly do you think you are?”

The demon Dean laughed, his mouth opening wide and his head thrown back. “I’m Dean, prince and future ruler of all hell, sounds corny I know. This is my little brother Sam; he’s the backup plan for ruling in the family. The guy on my other side is Bobby, hell’s resident librarian, expert humanologist, and close family friend. My angel. Castiel. He’s anything I want him to be.”

Cas’ face contorted with confusion and disgust next to Sam. “Angels should not be owned.” He said and the house rumbled with the vibrations of his voice.

“Calm down. Its not like we purposely went out to enslave you guys. You were a peace offering. “A token of good faith”, so it’s said in the rulebook. God gave you up to use as a bargain so we wouldn’t touch his precious little humans.” Said demon Sam.

Castiel’s expression hadn’t changed but he was now shaking his head along with it. “Our father would not do that to us.”

“Oh but he did. Don’t worry though, it’s not that bad being our pets.” Demon Dean said. “Isn’t that right Cas?”

“Its quite enjoyable at times.” Said Cas.

Demon Sam shot his brother a look that was full of knifes and at the same time amazing disapproval. Demon Dean ether didn’t seem to notice or simply didn’t care what his brother thought at that moment seeing as he didn’t pay the slightest bit of attention to the look.

The human Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You still haven’t told us what you were doing with the feather though.” Piped in Sam.

The black-eyed version of himself looked back to Sam from the middle of the room. “It was just a bit of fun, you know, leave a feather of an angel, do a few fake miracles in the same area, get the Jesus freaks going.”

“That’s sick. This is all sick!” Said Dean throwing his hands up into the air. “I’ve had enough of this horse crap. Bobby lets send em’ back to wherever the hell they came from.”

“Oh no, we just got here. We’re not going anywhere…me.” Demon Dean came back with.

“Actually we couldn’t if we wanted too.” Demon Sam stated. “When we left the gates were marked for two earth weeks. We can’t go back until it’s the gates open again for us.”

Demon Dean smiled through his next words. “That settles it then, no going back.”

“Bobby?” Sam turned to the man with hope.

“I’ve heard of gate seals before, if there is one involved. There’s sending them back. At least not until its time for it to open again.” He said, his shoulders sagging.

“But that’s an if. We can still try.”

“Try all you want.” Said demon Sam. “It won’t work.”

“So these freaks are stuck here? That’s just great!” Yelled Dean.

“Dean, raising you voice will not sort out anything.”

“Shut the hell up Cas!” His voice was laced with sudden unprecedented venom.

“No you shut the hell up Dean! You are acting like a child and its not helping.”

“Helping? Cas you can’t even send these things.” He thrust a finger out at the demons. “Away! The amazing angel that you are.”

Cas shut up then, his expression going almost blank yet hurt was still visible amongst it.

“Someone’s having marriage troubles.” It was the first time that the demon version of Bobby spoke.

Dean looked at it through squinted eyes.

“We will figure something out. Until then we are just going to have to keep an eye on them.” Said human Bobby.

“Keep them here with us?” Sam said with surprise.

“Well I don’t see anything better for it. I’d rather have them here then out there doing god knows what to some poor soul.”

“We don’t mind. Just let us use your books and we’ll be quite happy to entertain ourselves.” Bobby spoke to his human version.

“Well this is going to be fun.” Said demon Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'ed. Spelling and grammar need to be corrected. Posting before it gets lost on my computer.


End file.
